The continuing Drabbles of Wynja's 2060
by AdurnaJierda
Summary: This is for my buddy Wynja, Its to honor her awesome story 2060, and to just throw in an idea that she had kept telling me 'no' to... I will not be dissuaded! Here's to you Wynja! -Themonkey
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everybody! This is my newest fanfic, and my thanks goes out to Wynja, who gave me a great deal, *grins at a memory*, and I spawned this up! This is a drabble about Robin, Slade, Duncan, and William. Based on her AWESOME story 2060. If you haven't read 2060 yet, you need to read that story first... Or else you'll be confused from sentence one! Happy birthday/thank you for encourageing me, Wynja! From: Themonkey

**2060's Continuing Drabbles- A 2060 Drabble A/N Good title right?**

**Robin's POV**

_Stupid Slade... Stupid Duncan... Shut up, Robin. It was a one time thing... Slade probably just got lonely... _At that I _HAD _to laugh... Slade, the world leader, getting lonely? I don't think so... Duncan must have SOME skill that impressed Slade. So what was it? _Should I just ask him? Nah, he'd probably beat the shit out of me... maybe I could find out... by... No, he REALLY beat the shit out of me... What am I going to do? I have to find out! I just HAVE to!_

**A couple hours later**

"Slade..." I asked.

"Yes Robin?"

"I was sorta thinking today, why Duncan? Why not someone you already had as a gift?"

"Well, Robin, do you really think _this_ is the best time?" We were at a break in one of his board meetings.

"Yeah, I do." Slade cursed under his breath.

"Well, Robin, I wanted someone with SOME experience, and Duncan fit the bill, are you worried that I liked him better than I do you?"

I looked down. "Well, yeah... I mean, he just seems like he might be... better... But never mind that... Do you think he and William have... you know..." I made obscene finger gestures, one hand with two fingers in a circle... and a TIGHT circle at that, and the other one with a single digit moving through the circle...

" Hmmm... We'll wait and ask Duncan after the meeting."

I was bouncing on my heels he whole time, but quietly enough that I wouldn't attract attention, Duncan looked at me and smiled, but at a direct "_you aren't supposed to KNOW him, Duncan" _look from Slade he re-focused on the meeting. It was so stupid... Idrifted in and out, until I saw someone flash something to his neighbor. "SLADE! GET DOWN!" I yelled, and simutaneously, just as one of the board members pulled a metal object from his pocket, I jumped up on the table ran to him and kicked the gun out of his hand. Slade's eyes foir the first time showed me something I had never seen before, was it actually _surprise_? I knew it wasn't fear, because, well, he'd heal. But, for that moment, I had Slade so surprised, that he didn't move. I had the gun pointed at it's owners head, and said lovingly, "Master, what do you want me to do with him?"

Slade said "Bring him here my little pet, bring him to your master." I glared at him for that one, but he gave me a sign saying he would apologize later. "What the hell is this Kennedy?" He roared, "What the hell were you doing with a gun, who the hell let you into this building, and why in the FUCK," he spat the last word, "did you just try to kill me?" The unknown Kennedy just smiled insanely back at him, and a syringe was pointing from his pocket. It was labeled Insanity. "Who let you in Kennedy?" He roared again. "As you very well know, Kennedy, the human skeleton has exactly 206 bones in our body. Insanity won't save you from the pain, now we will break one at a time until you tell me who let you in. Starting with the laest painful, and working our way up to death." Here, he patted his skull. "So, who let you in?" No reply. A sickening _**CRACK **_and a scream of bloody murder told me one of his toes had been broken. Slade repeated the queston. Another _**CRACK**_, and another scream. "Well?" and again it happened, and again, and again, untill his toes, fingers, legs, and forearms, had been broken. "And now Kennedy, we start with the things that could kill you. Who gave you a gun, and who le you in the building?" Nothing from the man who had attempted to steal Slade's life away from Robin. _His life is my life._ I thought with a sudden burst of realization. And the love burst through my veins. When his ribs were broken, and he was still miraclously alive, Slade asked him again. Another _**CRACK**_ told me there was no reply. When 178 of his bones had been broken, or in other words all but the ones in his head, Slade was furious. "Do you wish to speak now, and maybe be cured of the Insanity Drug, and then be healed, or should I just end it all in this one last sweep?" He grabbed the top of his head and the bottom of his chin and repeated the question. "Who let you into this building with a gun,.I know it wasn't any of my security, so it was someone who was already have ten seconds to say something. ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! It was Burgoyne! It was Burgoyne!"

"Clarissa Burgoyne? From the Mongrel Protection Society? Well, I don't think I can trust you any more Kennedy, oh yeah... one." And Slade squeezed his hand together, and a satisfying final _**CRUNCH**_ had been made, the final 28 bones in his face crused together, and his brains spilled out of his ears. "Everyone dismissed." Said Slade, and then I pointed my eyes at Duncan. "Except you Duncan, me and my pet would like to speak to you." He grinned as he said this, and I saw the terrified look on Duncan's face disappear, and was replaced by a calculating glare at me.

"Yes Sir?" asked Duncan. _Don't feed Slade that bull, Duncan, you already know why we're here... _and I laughed evilly in my head.

"Robin here wants to know if you and William have gone... As the phrase used to be: 'gone all the way'..." Slade answered.

"Well, no Sir, and Robin, we haven't... and I'm waiting for the right time... and place..."

An evil idea sprang into my mind at this... "Mr. Duncan, can you leave me and Master for just a minute?"

"Sure?"

"Slade... I mean Master..." and that was just in case Duncan wasn't out of earshot qute yet, "maybe, we could have a ..." My voice mumbled so low not even I could hear the last word... I wasn't even sure if I had said it...

"What'd you say Robin? Did you just say you wanted to have a four way?" He sounded shocked.

"Er, if it's a bad idea, don't beat the shit out of me."

"No, it's a _good_ idea... That way I can show you about Duncan, and to be honest I've always been curious about how _big_ William is... Hmm... Duncan!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Robin would like to ask you something else..."Slade said.

"Yes Robin?"

"Would you be intrested in a four way? Hmmm?" I asked seductively.

His eyes grew wide as he thought about his times with Slade... "Yes, I'd love to."

"Well, that's set, tonight, I'll cook pizza, and then we can all just have a fuck fest." I said, and recieved a thankful gance from Duncan.

"We'll see you tonight at 8:30, Duncan." finished Slade.

**At William's Apartment**

**Duncan's POV**

"WHAT? My awesome boyfriend yelled.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea, just a double date, and a game of truth or dare afterwards! So, How 'bout it, babe? We'll have some more pizza! Come on..." I said and then I turned on my pouting face, and the good ol' William charm kicked in...

"Fine! We'll go... But I already know where this is gonna go... Right into a bathtub or into a bed!"

**At Slade's Apartments**

**William's POV**

"Well, Robin, I'm absolutley glad YOU made the pizza this time," Duncan said, and I gave him a glare for that. "What babe? You know his was better!" And then he laughed, and his laugh took me to heaven and back, and got my pants to tighten around my pants...

"Wow William!" Robin started to say... "I didn't know you could _pitch a tent so fast_..."

"Wha-? Oh, very funny Robin." as I quickly adjusted my pants to hide the erection I had.

"So, supreme over lords of the world first..." joked Slade... "no body else just _me? _Alright then... Oh my little bird... _TRUTH OR DARE?_

A/N: BWA HA HA! Cliff hanger! Let's see how many reviews I get before I post another chapter! Anyways... I might need some ideas! Personal message me if you have an idea! Hope you like it Wynja! This one's for you, my friend/oldest Teen Titan slash writer! *big grin as I take my tail away so you don't tie it to a tree, lol inside joke...* So read and review! I love you guys who do! -Themonkey


	2. Chapter 2: Of Truths and Dares

A/N Hi everybody! This is my newest fanfic, and my thanks goes out to Wynja, who gave me a great deal, *grins at a memory*, and I spawned this up! This is a drabble about Robin, Slade, Duncan, and William. Based on her AWESOME story 2060. If you haven't read 2060 yet, you need to read that story first... Or else you'll be confused from sentence one! Happy birthday/thank you for encourageing me, Wynja! From: Themonkey

**2060's Continuing Drabbles- A 2060 Drabble A/N Good title right?**

**Chapter 2: Of Truths and Dares**

****"So," Slade said, "Robin, truth or dare..." _This ought to be intresting_ I thought with a grin. I was curled up next to Duncan, my awesome boyfriend of a couple days now...

"You know me... _Master_. Dare me!"

"I dare you to make William _moan._"

"Ohhh... Me next please..." said Duncan giving me a slavish look, I wimpered at him and said... "Soon..." But Robin had already started toward me. ZThe first thing he did was slip his hand in my pants, they tightened in response and Robin laughed and said "happy to see me Willam?" The first time he touched my dick, I moaned. "Huh, that was much to fast for my liking..."

"Duncan, truth or dare?" Asked Robin. "Dare." was the reply. "I dare you to give William a strip tease, in front of us." _WHAT? Robin... You fucker. I hate and LOVE you at the same time! _Duncan had gotten up and made hisway over to me. "Hey." He said seductively, and began to barely touch my aching cock. _Damn you Robin! I'm gonna- _and that's when I shot n my pants. "God dammit!" I yelled while they all howled with laughter. Then suddenly, Duncan was naked and sitting on my lap, I lifted him up for a half second, and unzipped, without Slade or Robin noticing. I whispered "Don't jump." to Duncan, and my dick pressed at his entrance. He set his face and then sat back down. I wanted to scream and start bucking, but his body weight kept me still. He was relaxed and grinning when he said "William, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm no chicken." I said bravely.

"Let's have a four-way."

"Done, Slade, Robin strip. And suddenly Slade was at Robin, tearing his shirt off, and I slowly pushed Duncan off of my aching cock. Slade came out with a jar, and suddenly he was hard, and Robin, pulled his out and it was just as big as mine. _Damn kid, you must've been VERY big..._ But, that's the last thought I got in before Duncan was behind me and I felt something very cold on my ass. "HOLY FUCK!" But then, he was kissing his way up my back to my neck, and he bit down while he whispered "Mine." And then he pulled my hair back slightly, and I could see a grinning Robin standing over me with his cock in my face. "Get busy." he told me, and then I felt something wet close around my hard shaft. Slade's mouth was slowly moving up and down, while I was emersed in the pleasure, I felt the kissing stop, and my cheeks spread apart as I felt something cold brush up against my entrance. "Take it easy, I'm a virgin back there..." And Duncan laughed and pushed in a finger. As he slid it in, I screamed.

"Does it hurt baby"

"Hell yeah!"

"Get used to it, and then he was pumping his finger vigourisly inside me and then he touched a spot I didn't know I had untill now, and then Robin's cock pushed into my mouth, I couldn't take all the diffrent sensations at once, and when I was about to come, Slade dropped a cum-ring onto the very base of my dick and tightened it, and then he was sucking me off again. "Fuck... me... Duncan..." And then he added a second finger. "Oh! Fuck, fuck, fuck! FUCK ME NOW!" Duncan, positioned himself against me, and took the first plunge. I screamed in pain, and Duncan stopped. "Keep... going..." I panted. "Or we'll never get used to it." Duncan pushed in again, slower and deeprt, and he hit my magic spot again. "FUCK!" And I angled my body downwards so he could keep hitting it, and then he sped up. Going faster ad faster and faster still, it didn't give me enough time to realize that Robin was about to come. He did, and kept his cock in my mouth and said "Swallow." I did, pulling his dick one more time, and he pulled out and moved down to Slade. With a rush, I saw Slade's eye open in shock as his pet fucked him. He slipped the ring off of me, and took his mouth away, I had enough for two doses of cum. When I tightened around Duncan, he screamed and I felt a hot, smooth, liquid fill me up, and as he pulled out, I started to drip, and Slade called out, "Alright time to switch places. Robin, on your knees in front of William, Duncan, under him, and I'll get sucked off."

A/N

What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I duck because I keep leaving you with out smutty goodness? Well, it'll be in Robin's POV next, and guess what, he WANTS the attention.

Robin: Hell yeah!

Me: Shut up pretty boy. You're in for it.

Robin: Nothing to bad right?

Me: BWA HA HA HA!

Robin: Tie me up!

Me: Hmmm...

A/N 2: So... review and tell me what you think!

-Themonkey!


End file.
